gregtech_community_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Machines
Machines perform a variety of functions, from processing ores to creating components for more advanced machinery (usually to generate more power or get more from ores) to generating the energy used to power other machines. On this page, generators and general machines are lumped together, defining a generator as any machine used to generate power, whether it be EU, steam or otherwise. Steam The first and most basic machines a player can create are powered by steam. There are several actual machines and several steam generators available from the start. Generators All steam generators must be filled with water to produce steam. In addition to this, they take time to heat up before they can even start producing steam, and must heat up to full before producing steam at their maximum rate. Steam can be automatically output to adjacent machines or out any face that is not the bottom. The solar generator cannot heat up with a machine above it, but can with a pipe above it. All steam generators requires a warmup period of approximately 2 minutes until they can start producing steam. * Small Steam Coal Boiler * High Pressure Steam Coal Boiler * Steam Solar Boiler * Small Steam Lava Boiler * High Pressure Steam Lava Boiler Machines All steam machines must have their backside exposed (no pipes or other blocks) to function, as they vent steam (which will harm the player) whenever an operation has been completed. If they are unable to vent this steam, no further operations can be performed until this has been done. Apart from the back, steam can be input to any side. * Steam Extractor * High Pressure Steam Extractor * Steam Macerator * High Pressure Steam Macerator * Steam Compressor * High Pressure Steam Compressor * Steam Forge Hammer * High Pressure Steam Forge Hammer * Steam Alloy Smelter * High Pressure Steam Alloy Smelter Electric There are 5 different levels of electric machines, each level increasing the voltage the machine can accept while increasing the efficiency, speed and/or capabilities of the machine. As no new machines are added after tier 1, the existing machines will be displayed once in a single list with each name proceeded by the different tiers, I-IV. All machines of tier 1 are prefaced with Basic, tier II machines are prefaced with Advanced, tiers III and IV with Advanced (name) II/III respectively, and, as of current, the few tier V machines are not correctly named, but seem to follow the same patter, followed with a IV. Generators * Diesel Generator - Basic/Advanced/Turbo * Steam Turbine - Basic/Advanced/Turbo * Gas Turbine - Basic/Advanced/Turbo Machines * Electric Furnace - I/II/III * Macerator - I/II/III * Alloy Furnace - I/II/III * Amplifabricator - I/II/III * Arc Furnace - I/II/III * Assembling Machine - I/II/III/IV * Autoclave - I/II/III/IV * Bending Machine - I/II/III * Brewery - I/II/III * Canning Machine - I/II/III * Centrifuge - I/II/III * Chemical Bath - I/II/III * Chemical Reactor - I/II/III * Compressor - I/II/III * Cutting Machine - I/II/III * Distillery - I/II/III * Electrolyzer - I/II/III * Electromagnetic Separator - I/II/III * Extractor - I/II/III * Fermenter - I/II/III * Fluid Canner - I/II/III * Fluid Extractor - I/II/III * Ore Washing Plant - I/II/III * Fluid Solidifier - I/II/III * Forge Hammer - I/II/III/ * Forming Press - I/II/III * Lathe - I/II/III * Microwave - I/II/III * Mixer - I/II/III * Ore Washing Plant - I/II/III * Packager - I/II/III * Unpackager - I/II/III * Plasma Arc Furnace - I/II/III * Polarizer - I/II/III * Precision Laser Engraver - I/II/III/IV * Sifting Machine - I/II/III * Thermal Centrifuge - I/II/III * Basic Wiremill - I/II/III * Item Collector - I/II/III * Fisher - I/II/III * Pump - I/II/III * Air Collector - I/II/III * Quantum Chest - I/II/III * Quantum Tank - I/II/III * Block Breaker - I/II/III